The Village Hidden in the Wave
by Lanoa111
Summary: Naruto gets sick and tired of getting glared at by the people in Konoha. He comes up with a new solution that will solve this problem and many others. Strong Naruto! NarYug!


**Authors Note: Well, another new story on the board for me. I think I might put a few more on since it's the summer now. I can probably handle updating for about five or so. Hope you like the story!**

Summary: Naruto, instead of putting up with the council and civilians, decides to go and start his own village. With him goes all of the rookie 12, Jiraiya, and many shinobi. Some civilians also go hoping to find a new start in the new village.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha bearing the constant stares and sneers of the arrogant civilians and occasional shinobi. With the Chuunin Exams completion a day ago, the populace was even more wary and distrusting of him than usual. It seemed that they had seen Gaara transform into the Ichibi. Now they were fearing that he would suddenly unleash the Kyuubi. Fools.

If Naruto was going to unleash the Kyuubi on them, he would have done it already. If being hated and kicked out of stores, along with being abused all his life wasn't gonna do it, what would make him do it now? To make matters worse though, the old man had died in the invasion. At first Naruto couldn't believe it, but apparently Orochimaru had used a forbidden jutsu and managed to kill the old man. All in all, it had not been a good week for Naruto. All this line of thinking served to accomplish however, was to confirm that he needed to leave Konoha. With the old man dead, he would never be accepted here.

Which brought to mind what he could do now. He knew he had to leave the village. It was only a matter of time until he was executed or banished anyways. But what would he do then? Join another hidden village? Naruto immediately squashed that idea. Hidden villages made it a point not to take in missing nin, or nin that got banished for any reason at all. It was the only way the fragile balance of power was maintained, and peace kept. Naruto had learned that much from his various senseis. That didn't leave many options though. Among them was starting his own village. Naruto had to admit the idea was appealing. Not to mention he was a hero in several countries, so he wouldn't have a problem with finding a country to start it in. He would need many things if he was to do this. Money, food, supplies, shinobi, clans! There were so many problems to this plan. One of which was the fact that he had next to no money. Certainly not enough to start his own village with! Naruto made up his mind to ask Jiraiya what to do. The old man may be a pervert, but he was also surprisingly strong and wise.

Naruto abruptly changed direction and started in the direction of the hot springs. After ten minutes of walking, Naruto finally heard one of the tell-tale signs of Jiraiya's presence. Giggling. Walking around the corner, he saw the old pervert crouching in front of a tiny hole in the wall, scribbling in his notepad furiously. Naruto just sweat-dropped at the sight and resolved to never pick up the bad habits of the man.

"Oy! Ero-sennin! I need to talk to you!" Jiraiya jumped up and looked behind himself in surprise.

"Quiet down gaki! Can't you see I'm busy?" Naruto just laughed at the panicked expression on Jiraiyas face.

Naruto took a deep breath as if preparing to shout. Jiraiya leapt forward and covered Naruto's mouth with his hand before leaning down and whispering furiously in his ear. "Fine, fine! Just don't yell!" Immediately they disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared where they had trained during the chuunin exams. "Alright, what do you want."

Naruto laughed before explaining his plan to Jiraiya. When he had finished Jiraiya had a thoughtful look on his face. In truth he didn't much like the way the village treated his godson, so he had no problem abandoning it now that his old sensei was dead. Naruto's idea was not all that bad either. There were several glaring holes in the plan, but they were fixable. "Alright Naruto. First of all, are you set on this?" Naruto just nodded his head yes and looked at Jiraiya expectantly. Jiraiya just sighed. "Well, what we need first for this plan to work is money. Then there is the fact that we need land for the village. That of course isn't even considering the need for shinobi and clans. All in all, it is a crazy plan. I assume you already considered these problems?"

"I was thinking of creating it in Wave. I already have friends there that would help. Not to mention there are orphans that we could take in and raise to be shinobi if they wanted. For the clans, I was thinking of taking in refugees from the bloodline purges in Mist, and clans that wanted to come from Konoha or elsewhere. I don't know where to get the money though." Jiraiya looked thoughtful at this. The idea's would do for now. That just left the money problem. Jiraiya's grin all of a sudden grew to monumental proportions.

"Gaki, we are going on a trip. We're going to find my old teammate, and do some gambling. Then we are going to convince her to join us in this plan. I'll get permission to take you on as my apprentice, then we go find her. She'll become our head medic if she accepts. We'll also need her to heal Lee. Now go pack your things and meet me at the front gate tomorrow at 7:00. Don't be late." Naruto ran off to get packed and Jiraiya wondered at the wisdom in this plan.

Next day…

Naruto ran up to the front gates where Jiraiya was waiting and stopped to catch his breath. Jiraiya just motioned for them to be off and walked through the gate.

"Hey, can you teach me a cool jutsu ero-sennin?"

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto just laughed. "Fine! The jutsu I'll teach you is one that was created by the fourth himself. We'll start next time we stop." In truth Jiraiya had already been planning on teaching Naruto the technique during the trip. Naruto had just gotten him to start earlier than planned. Oh well.

Naruto walked down the road in silence until they reached a town. "Hey ero-sennin?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto in curiosity. "Which clans are going to agree to come to the new village do you think?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment before answering. "Well, the Aburame might, along with the Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, maybe some Hyuuga, and possibly the Haruki and Haruno. The clans have been getting very annoyed with the civilians lately. The civilian council has been trying to exert pressure on the shinobi clans and shinobi themselves. The shinobi, naturally, don't like this. They wan't no interference with clan affairs. The civilians want to control the shinobi completely, so things are not the best they could be. If we made a reasonable offer, I think that most of them would join us."

"Why are you leaving? Your one of the sannin." Naruto looked at Jiraiya expectantly.

"I have bad memories in Konoha. Plus, Konoha is going down in flames if it continues like it is. Besides, I can't just leave my apprentice to go off on his own, now can I?" At the last part Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair a bit and Naruto grinned up at him. "Time to stop for the day. I'm going to check for signs of Tsunade. You work on the first step of the Rasengan."

"You never showed me the first stage ero-sennin!" Jiraiya just laughed and took out a water balloon while Naruto scowled at him.

"Well, first step is to pop this water balloon. You have to rotate your chakra in the balloon and force it to pop. Doing so should also increase your chakra control. Now get started!" With that Jiraiya left Naruto standing in front of the hotel. Naruto just stared in the direction Jiraiya had gone and went in.

Back in Konoha…

"Don't look in his eye's!" Kakashi stared down Itachi while Asuma and Kurenai closed their eyes while slowly walking backwards in preparation to retreat for reinforcements.

"Greetings Kakashi-san. Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi said nothing and waited for Itachi to make a move. Itachi's partner Kisame stood behind Itachi and grinned.

"Let's kill them and then kill everyone else till they tell us Itachi." Just as he said that a green blur crashed into Kisame from the side.

"Dynamic entry!" Kisame went skidding across the water and sunk below. Gai in the meantime landed and jumped back to where Kakashi was standing. "It seems that you are in need of assisstance eternal rival!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's good to see you for once Gai. It's Itachi. Don't look him in the eye's. You take shark-boy over there. I'll take Itachi." Gai nodded in agreement and watched Kisame get out of the water. Itachi did not like these odds. Two elite jonin would slow them down too much. Not to mention this was only supposed to be a scouting mission.

"It seems we must retreat for now. Farewell Kakashi-san." As Itachi said this he looked Kakashi in the eye and used Tsukiyoma on him. Kakashi stood stock still for a second and then collapsed. Kisame and Itachi quickly disappeared leaving Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai to tend to Kakashi.

With Naruto…

"Grr…why can't I get this right?" Naruto had now been trying to get the first stage right for about three hours now. He could now get the balloon to flatten into a flat disc with the rotation of his chakra. It wouldn't pop though! "Wait…pervy sages balloon never did this. So what did he do?" Naruto thought back. Ero-sennin's ballon had bulged out and popped. His was just flattening. He was trying to do it by rotating it in one direction. Did he have to rotate the chakra in different directions? Naruto tried again. This time the balloon started bulging out in multiple places before it finally popped. "Yes! I did it! Beat that teme!" Naruto was not concerned that he was shouting to himself. He had just done something that had taken the Yondaime three years to master. Who cared if he talked to himself?

Naruto sat on his bed for a few seconds. Where was ero-sennin? "He better not have gone and gotten drunk." Naruto mumbled. He needed the next step! Naruto grumbled before going back to popping random balloons. Better settle down for a long wait.

2 hours later…

Jiraiya walked into Naruto's room and chuckled. "Seems the kid finally got it." He said to noone in particular. Naruto was sitting on the bed popping balloon after balloon. Where before it had taken Naruto a minute and a half to pop the balloon, it now took him almost no thought at all to pop it. His chakra control had also sky-rocketed from the training. Naruto knew none of this of course.

"About time ero-sennin! What took you so long? I finished two hours ago!" Jiraiya just shook his head at his young apprentice's antics. Like father, like son.

Jiraiya dug into the shopping bag he was carrying and pulled out a rubber ball. He held it for a few seconds before it popped. "This is the next step. To do this, you need to spin your chakra in different directions like the other exercise. The difference is, you need much more power to pop this one. Get started." Naruto took the shopping bag and sat back down on the bed. This was going to be a long night.

Next day…

Naruto walked along behind Jiraiya, trying to pop a rubber ball. He had tried it several times the last night before he had given up for the night. The most he could make it do was bulge out occasionally. It wouldn't pop though! Naruto sighed before trying again. This time it just bulged in a couple of places. He had been able to get it to bulge in three before, but that was more a fluke than anything.

"Hey gaki! We're in Tanzaku-gai! We stay here for the night." Naruto just sighed and followed Jiraiya. _"One more try."_ He thought. Focusing most of his remaining chakra into the ball, he began rotating it. At first nothing happened, then bulges started forming. After several minutes of doing this, the ball exploded. "Good job gaki. Now try cutting it down to instantaneus like you did with the last step." Naruto just sighed and began popping more balls.

That night…

Naruto panted for breath. He had mastered the second step two hours ago. The third wasn't all that hard in comparison. Jiraiya had said something about chakra control though. Oh well. Now he was working on mastering the rasengan. He would not let that old hag dishonor the old man! Sighing Naruto started forming the rasengan again. So far he could make it, but it wasn't stable. That was what he was working on now. The new one was looking good…until it started to bulge out weirdly. Naruto quickly shoved it into a tree before it could blow up on him. He had learnt that lesson the hard way. This was going to be a long night.

Next day…

Shizune looked at the destruction of the training field and gaped. All the trees that had previously been growing peacefully on the edge of the river were now ragged stumps with holes and dents in them. The ground itself had craters in it. Lying peacefully in one of the craters was Naruto. Shizune walked over and checked his pulse. He was just sleeping and recovering lost chakra.

"Wake up Naruto." Shizune shook his shoulder and kept calling his name. Finally she used a minor water jutsu to splash water on him. Naruto jumped up and started yelling "Attack, attack!". Shizune just watched and laughed at the boys antics. What a kid.

"It's just me Naruto." Naruto looked at Shizune in confusion before a look of recognition came across his face.

"Oh! Your baa-chans apprentice! What do you want?" Shizune just giggled softly at hearing Tsunade being called baa-chan. Finally she answered.

"I'm here to check up on you and make sure your okay. How are you feeling?" Shizune looked at the boy for any signs of lying. With the amount of training he had just done, he should be suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking! I was just sleeping after mastering the technique! Just wait till I show her! She'll pay for insulting jiji!" Shizune just sighed. Her masters infamous luck at gambling had struck again. Oh well.

"Let's go show her then." Shizune walked off with Naruto following. When they reached the bar, Shizune went inside and retrieved her master while Naruto waited by a tree outside. When they finally came out, they saw Naruto leaning against the tree and holding a rasengan in one hand. When he noticed them, he grinned and shoved it into the tree where it grinded a hole through it. Tsunade looked stricken. Just two days for him to master it. What was this kid? This line of thought was interupted by the tree falling on Naruto, and Jiraiya showing up and laughing at him for showing off. Tsunade just sighed before punching Jiraiya into another tree, and lifting the tree off of Naruto. Naruto just grinned sheepishly and mumbled a thank you. Jiraiya climbed down his tree and sat on the ground under it.

"Well, in honor of the bet, I'll help you form your village. I'll also heal Lee-san for you. Let's get going." Tsunade started walking off. As she walked by Jiraiya she reached down and started dragging Jiraiya along with her. Literally. Shizune and Naruto just laughed at the sight, before following their respective masters.

**Authors Note: This is my third story. Trying to get to the part where Naruto is actually forming his new village, but it's taking longer than I thought. Anyway's, next chapter Naruto and Jiraiya travel to Wave to talk to the new Daimyo there. Read and review!**


End file.
